Nursery Tales: Stories from the Elders
by petalsteps
Summary: This is a collection of stories that the elders have told me and my littermates, from when we were in the other clans, too. Some may be violent, others may be mild, but I hope that you will enjoy them as much as me, Redstripe, and Minnowstream have! -Firemist Hope you enjoy! Please review!


**This one is an excerpt from my story Warriors: The Divide of the Clans- Into the Clans. I hope you like it! I think that it should be good. :)**

Fallen Boulders had a story behind it that was a kits favorite, and it definitely was Firepaw's. A long time ago, ThunderClan cats needed to cross the river to fight a battle that the RiverClan cats had started…

_The ThunderClan cats asked StarClan to make a mark in the water so the ThunderClan battle patrol could cross the river without getting wet. They said, _

_"We have not our enemy's paws. We are not going to swim this river, for we hardly know how. Send a path across the river so that we may never have to pass in the unlikely way that our enemies do." _

_In that moment, cats from RiverClan jumped out of the ferns on the other side of the river. The evil RiverClan leader, Twistedstar, sneered and said, _

_"RiverClan shall never be defeated. We are proud, and we stand alone. No other clan is greater than mine. Ever since I've become leader and Frostystar died, RiverClan has been getting rid of the weakest cats, like poor, poor Ryetail who just had to stick to the warrior code." _

_Twistedstar growled this last part with a deep voice. _

_"RiverClan fights till they win." He jumped in the river first. _

_Then, boulders at the top of the cliff that was so many fox-lengths away rolled off and dropped into the river below with a deep rumbling that shook the ground beneath every cat's paw. The gigantic splash that followed was large enough that it sent spray and mist in the place that the battling cats were. The rocks began to tumble down the river with the strong current. _

_Twistedstar swam as fast as he could, but the current was as strong as it was upriver. Thunder crackled above, with gray clouds moving quickly over the forest. Lightning struck the cliff, bringing chips and large chunks of the sandy rock. Rain began to fall, and the river flooded quickly. The boulder's moved faster to the only cat in the water. Cats from both clans backed away from the edge of the riverbank; fear for their clan and some RiverClan cats had fear for their leader. _

_"Help!" Twistedstar cried to his clanmates, but they didn't. _

_"You are the one who started this fight. It should never have been. And no medicine-cat is supposed to fight unless they have to." That was the voice of Rainfall, the medicine-cat of RiverClan back then. "It is a sign from StarClan. The boulders will stop here under the mud and you will be crushed, leaving Haycloud to become leader, and she will be a much better leader than you ever were, Twistedstar. I know the truth about Nettletail. You murdered the deputy so you could take her place. Then, you scraped away all of Frostystar's nine lives, leaving you to become leader. You had waited until Frostystar died or retired not because of your evil spirit and greed. You will take your rightful place as Twistedstar, the evil RiverClan leader, in the Place of No Stars." _

_Twistedstar desperately asked for help to his most close warrior, Muddyspots. He shook his head and quietly mewed, _

_"I thought that you were who you said you were but now I am proven wrong." _

_Even his apprentice, Snowypaw, said no, and his former-mate, Brackenlight, who had fallen in love with another cat, refused to help him and stayed close to her new mate, Duststorm, fear in both of their eyes. _

_The boulders came closer and closer, and finally the boulders stopped and Twistedstar died with a sickening crunch, all of his nine lives ripped away as he was crushed under the boulder, the river turning red with bits of his twisted, dark brown, white, and black fur drifting along the current. _

_All the cats cheered and the two medicine-cats came forward and addressed all of the cats as they stood in the very shallow water. _

_"We are now one clan for now," Mallowwing, the ThunderClan medicine-cat said. _

_"Now that Twistedstar is dead, we can live in peace and ThunderClan can easily come to us for help, or threaten us if we become mouse-brained," Rainfall explained. _

_The two medicine-cats spoke together: "This is a victory for both clans. Let's meet here tonight, and have a mini-gathering of our own." _

_That was when Haycloud stepped forward. _

_"No," she said in a soft but firm voice. "We shall invite the other clans, for this is a victory that all of us shall share. For one day, we will be one clan, VictoryClan, and this will be a tradition for all of the moons to come when all of the clans share something, like a time of happiness or that a great victory has been one, like the legendary battle against BloodClan in the first forest the clans lived in many, many moons ago." _

_All of the cats nodded. _

_Now, it was definitely a tradition, no cat could argue, and all four clans would remain hopeful of the moons that were yet to be._

**Kinda violent... thats boulders for yah! ;) Maybe that isn't so funny... anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Thnks for reading! Please review!**

**-Petalsteps**


End file.
